Adventures in Babysitting
by onlyoneformeisme
Summary: Harry was not wanting to babysit Teddy again. Not after tonight. / written for qlfc round 5


**For QLFC round 5 season 6**

 **Catapilts, Keeper**

 _ **Keepers:**_ _Write a story is in the title of a story from your Seeker for inspiration. I used Jetainia's "Adventures" title for inspiration._

 ** _Word count will be at end._**

* * *

Andromeda wrapped him in a hug, arms squeezing him gently before she pulled away. "Thank you for watching Teddy," she said.

Harry laughed, scratching the back of his head. "It was no problem, Andromeda," he replied.

"I've told you to call me Andy," she chastised. "Anyway, how was he? He wasn't naughty? Nothing bad happened?"

"He was an angel. And nothing bad happened at all." _Except for Teddy running off, that is._

She smiled thankfully. "Well, that's good. Thanks again for watching him."

"It was nothing! Floo call me if you need me to babysit him again, okay?"

"I will, now go." She shooed him away, smile dancing on her lips. "We'll see you Friday for dinner, you hear?"

Harry nodded and, once the door was closed, slumped tiredly. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, groaning slightly. Turning, he made his way down the pathway and hoped that he didn't have to babysit Teddy again.

Because Teddy was a _terror_.

* * *

 _ **Earlier That Day, Andromeda's place, Noon**_

"He takes a cup of warm milk before he goes down for bed, and he has a stuffy he sleeps with that he won't sleep if he doesn't have. Make sure he eats all his vegetables—"

"Andromeda," Harry laughed, "everything will be _fine_. I'll be watching him so there's no reason to worry. Just go and have fun, alright?"

Andromeda sighed. "I know, I'm just worried."

"There's nothing to worry about, okay? Just go and have fun."

"Alright." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, patted his arm, then straightened her bag. "You'll call me if anything goes wrong?"

"Yes, I will." He laughed and then shoved her gently towards the door. "Now _go_."

She gave a little laugh as she opened the door. "Bye, Teddy," she called, slipping out of the door. The door closed behind her and clicked as Harry turned the lock.

"Is Gramma gone?"

Harry turned around to see five-year-old Teddy standing there, hair sky blue and eyes emerald green. "She's gone, kiddo," he told him before he charged and threw the young boy onto his shoulder.

"Uncle Harry! No!" the boy squealed, wiggling to get out from Harry's hands.

"C'mon, kiddo," he said. "Want to go play a game?"

"A game? What game?"

"Hm, Exploding Snap?"

"Yeah!" The young boy wiggled until Harry let him down, running off into the living room. Harry followed behind him, watching as Teddy brought out the card games and sat before the fireplace. He watched as the cards were taken out, the deck shuffled (clumsily, might he add) and the cards handed out.

"Uncle Harry?"

He blinked, then shook his head. "Sorry," he said, sitting down across from the younger boy.

"It's okay," Teddy replied.

"Do you want to start?"

"Yeah!"

They went through several games, Harry getting the most of the cards exploding in his face. There was laughing, Teddy joking about how Harry was bad at the game, and Harry telling him to be quiet, a grin on his face.

It was around 7:30 when Harry put a pause on the game. "Let's get you some dinner," he told Teddy, lifting the five-year-old up into his arms. "What do you want to eat?"

"Mac and cheese? With hotdogs in it?"

"Alright. We can't forget the broccoli, though, too."

"Eugh! I _hate_ broccoli!"

"I know, I know." They made their way into the kitchen, Harry placing Teddy in his high-chair. Teddy watched as Harry put a pan onto the stove, water in it, and turned on the stove.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry placed a bowl of mac and cheese with broccoli and hotdogs before Teddy. "Eat up, kiddo." He ate his food while watching Teddy. When Teddy moved the broccoli around and ate the hotdogs and mac and cheese instead, Harry cut in with, "Nuh uh, kiddo, eat the broccoli too or your Gramma's gonna have my head."

Teddy made a noise but grudgingly ate the broccoli, a scowl on his face.

Harry laughed. "Hey, don't give me that face!"

Teddy made a noise but continued to eat the broccoli.

* * *

 _ **8:30 pm**_

Harry closed the door behind him, Teddy in bed with the wolf stuffy and his nightlight on. He made his way down the hall and down the steps, running a hand down his face, sighing. So far, it was all fine. Teddy had been really good and didn't make any fuss about anything.

He entered the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out some pumpkin juice. He poured himself some and leaned against the counter, taking a drink.

It been five years since the war. Since Remus and Tonks died. Since Ted died. Since the war ended. Andromeda had been too heartbroken after her daughter, husband, and son-in-law died, but had taken Teddy in with Harry helping as much as he could. She never went out, never went on a date, and never went to any pubs or parties. Harry had finally convinced her to go to the ball at Malfoy Manor, telling her that she could catch up with her sister.

He hoped Andromeda was getting along with her sister. It would help her broken heart heal, may it be a little or a lot, it didn't matter.

He look at the clock. It read 8:34 now, and Andromeda wouldn't be back until eleven-thirty at the latest. The ball didn't end until twelve, but Andromeda said she had wanted to be back thirty minutes early, so that was the time she told him that she would be back.

He sighed.

Then he went still, cocking he head. He thought he had heard something. He shook his head, laughing to himself. Must've been an animal.

Then he heard it again.

A thump.

 _From upstairs._

He set his drink down, leaning off of the counter and making his way to the hallway. He cocked his head again, pausing in the doorway, listening.

There it was again.

He made his way to the stairs, climbing up them silently, wand falling into his hand. He made it to the hallway and made his way down to Teddy's door, nudging it open quietly. "Teddy?" he whispered, poking his head in.

There was a lump in the bed, blanket thrown over the head, and he chuckled. Teddy did that sometimes, covered his head with his blanket. He made his way into the room, tiptoeing quietly until he made it to Teddy's side. He reached out a hand, to feel for Teddy's hair to brush it back, but came upon soft fur.

He blinked and pulled the blanket back. There, underneath, was Teddy's stuffy.

With no _Teddy_.

A panicked look crossed his face as he quickly turned on the light. Teddy's bed was unmade and a pair of his shoes were missing. His coat was gone, too, as was a flashlight that Andromeda had gotten him.

"Teddy!" he called.

He ran out of the room, casting a spell. " _Point Me Teddy Lupin_." His wand spun in his hand before pointing to the back door, which lead into the backyard, and beyond that, the forest.

He sucked in a breath, then grabbed his coat and threw it on.

Oh, when he found Teddy, and he _would_ find Teddy, the little man was in trouble.

He ran out the back door and across the backyard, running past the little fence door that was open and down the path that lead into the forest. He held up his wand, the _Lumos_ spell having been cast, and he called Teddy's name again.

"Teddy! If you hear me, answer!"

There was no answer, so he called again:

"Teddy!"

"Uncle Harry?"

He let out a breath, then called out shakily again, "Teddy, where are you?"

"Over here, Uncle Harry!"

He followed Teddy's voice, coming upon him huddled under a tree, legs pulled up into his chest. Harry knelt down and grabbed Teddy by his shoulders, pulling him to his chest. "Teddy, why in Merlin's _name_ did you leave the house? And why did you come into the forest? You _know_ the forest is dangerous!"

"Sorry, Uncle Harry," the boy hiccuped, tears in his eyes. "I thought I saw something, so I came to see what it was."

Harry sighed. "Well, don't do that again," he scolded. He stood up and grabbed Teddy in his arms, making his way back to the house. "I thought you had been kidnapped," he told Teddy.

"I'm s-sorry," the boy said again.

"I know. I know."

They made it to the backyard and Harry closed the gate behind them as he made his way to the back door. Nudging the door open with his foot, he entered, setting Teddy down. He closed the door, locking it, then turned to Teddy and helped him take off his coat and shoes. "Let's take you back upstairs," he muttered quietly.

"You won't tell Gramma?"

"No. But you can't do that again. If you see something outside, come get me. Okay?"

"Okay."

Harry took Teddy upstairs and helped him get settled back in bed. "Sleep good, okay?" He whispered, kissing Teddy's forehead. "I won't tell your Gramma what happened, but never do that again."

"I know, Uncle Harry," the boy replied tiredly.

Harry chuckled, gave him another kiss on the forehead, then left he room, leaving the door open slightly.

* * *

When he got home that night, he changed out of his clothes, took a shower, then got into sleep pants and into bed.

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, before cracking a smile.

Someday, his godson would be the death of him.

* * *

 _[word count: 1601]_


End file.
